Gods and Battle Scars
by NyanStargirl
Summary: Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord get attacked by a monster on the last day of school. They find their way to CHB and begin a whole new life as demigods. High School AU, warnings at tops of chapters
1. Pretty Boy not so pretty

_book warnings: EddMatt, TomTord, gore, death, OOC characters_

 _Setting: Brooklyn, New York_

 _Plot: Edd and his friends find out they're demigods. (Percy Jackson and Eddsworld crossover)_

 _Notes: Credits of Percy Jackson goes to (Uncle) Rick Riordan, and Eddsworld to Edd Gould. I own the plot, Neith, and other OCs mentioned_

Edd thought it would be just another normal day.

Oh, how wrong he was. How, how wrong.

He slammed his locker shut and turned to Matt. "Last day of school, you excited?" Edd asked, but was quickly shushed.

"One minute, please." Matt said, finishing with his hair before closing his own locker. Edd rolled his eyes at the ginger teen. "What did you say Edd?"

"I asked if you were excited for today. Last day of school, Pretty Boy!" Edd grinned.

"Geez Edd, eager are we?" Matt smirked, leaning against his locker.

"Eager for what?" Tom appeared, an arm around a grinning Tord. "Last day of school?"

"Yeah!" Edd laughed. "And only one more hour!"

"Anyone up for ditching?" Tom suggested.

"Me!" Tord bounced on the balls of his heels. "I wanna ditch!"

Edd looked at Matt and shrugged. "I've got art next, I'm not skipping. Mr. Bandle got donuts."

"Yeah, I've got PE, but its just playing Wii Sports." Matt smiled. "I'm staying too."

"Oh yeah," Tom muttered remembering he also had art with Edd. "Donuts."

"What's Wii Sports?" The Norski teen asked Matt, confused.

"You'll see in PE!" Matt crowed as the warning bell rung.

"C'mon Tom, we'll be late for the party!" Edd said, turning toward the art room and starting to walk, Tom on his heels. Matt and Tord went the other way toward the gym, chatting about games.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=A half hour later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The party was great. Until the monster showed up, that is.

Edd had just taken a bite of his donut when Matt and Tord burst into the room.

Matt's green coat was gone, his purple hoodie sleeve ripped off and wrapped around his arm. Tord didn't look that good either. His hair was singed and a large gash showed in his arm.

Matt grabbed Edd's wrist and Tord Tom's, and they all bolted out of the room.

"What's happening?" Tom yelled over the screams from the gym.

"We don't know!" Matt yelled back. "One of the kids morphed into a weird monster thing and attacked us!"

Edd flinched. "A monster? Like, what kind?"

"It looked like a manticore!"

A girl with curly brown hair stopped them. "Did you guys see it too?" She panted.

"Yeah!" Edd said.

"Follow me!" She said, running down the hall and out of a hole in the gym. The rest of the group followed without hesitation.

"Where are we going?" Tord asked.

"Long Island!"

"But that's miles away from here!" Tom yelled as they ducked around a corner.

"Taxi!" Matt yelled, holding a hand up. A taxi stopped at the corner and everyone ducked inside.

"Long Island Sound, please!" The girl smiled, pulling out a wad of cash. "Well pay in advance." The driver took the money and headed off to Long Island.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= A few hours later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Everyone thanked the taxi cab man and looked around. Edd yelled as a large shape appeared behind them, barely visible in the dark night. "Run!"

The teens raced up a large hill, out of breath before they even got to the top. Matt whipped around and screamed. Tom pulled him past a large tree as Edd and Tord raced past. The girl sprinted into the forest.

A large valley dipped below the hill, covered in strawberry fields. A bunch of cabins stood apart from a large red barn house with glowing windows.

Woken by the shouts, two teens, maybe 17 and 15, emerged from one of the cabins. They snapped awake and ran toward the boys, the girl in shorts and a sweater and the boy in a swim jacket and yoga pants.

"Get back!" The girl, the 15 year old, yelled to the boys as she pulled out an Egyptian style sword. She faced the manticore one on one, swiftly stabbing it in the side and disintegrating the beast. "Percy! Tell Solace and di Angelo to get out here and help!"

"Got it!" The boy, Percy, ran off. Tom was holding Tord, who had tripped, on his back, Matt and Edd hugging each other in relief as the girl walked over to them, sheathing her sword.

"You guys okay?" She had a slight Egyptian accent and from what Edd could tell, her hair was braided with gold and silver threads.

Tom nodded, carefully setting Tord down and supporting the small teen. "I think so." He muttered.

Edd nodded. "Shaky, but y- Matt!"

Matt had slumped unconscious in Edd's arms, and only then did Edd realize the would on Matt's arm was worse than he thought.

"No! No no no no, Matt! Matt, wake up!" Edd screamed, shaking Matt. He looked at the girl who was focused on three figures approaching in the distance.

"Get over here!" She screamed. "One's bleeding out!"

The three figures, Percy and two other boys, skidded over. The tallest boy, one with blonde hair, took Matt from Edd as Tom restrained Edd from going after them.

"Matt! Let me go, Tom! I have to get to Matt!" Edd yelled, struggling to get away from the stronger teen.

"Edd, calm down." Tord said calmly, going in front of Edd and making Edd look in his eyes. "He's going to be okay, you have to let them work on Matt."

"But-But-" Edd broke down, stopping his futile struggling against his friends.

The girl looked at Percy. "Get Clovis and Piper. They need sleep." Percy nodded and raced off again.

The girl turned to the remaining boys. "Who are you?" She asked.

Tord, being the most stable one, introduced them, then asked where they were.

"Camp Half Blood." She replied.

Edd looked up, wiping his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. "Why is it called-"

"All the kids here are all demigods, half bloods, god spawn, whatever you wanna call us." She shrugged.

Percy returned with a pretty Native American girl and a sleepy looking boy. The girl explained the situation to them and thee Native American nodded.

"Piper, can you take them to the shore and calm them down, maybe some food?" Percy asked. Piper nodded.

"Of course." She turned to Tom, Tord and Edd with a warm smile. "Follow me, guys." Tom picked Edd up on his back and they followed Piper to the beach.

A small picnic table was set up with a cornucopia in the middle she picked it up and shook it, shooting a whole meal onto the table.

Tom set Edd down and he and Tord sat next to him on either side, holding hands behind Edd's back.

Piper smiled warmly again. "Eat, you'll need the energy." Edd looked at his food, a sandwich and chips with a cola. He opened the cola and took a drink, the carbonated caffeine making him feel better immediately.

Tom let go of Tord's hand and opened his water bottle. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Piper, head councillor of the Aphrodite cabin. Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Tom, this is Edd and Tord." Tom said, pointing to him, then Edd and Tord. "The boy that they took away was Matt." Edd almost cried again, but another sip of his soda calmed him.

She nodded, then whipped her head around at the crunch of sand. "Nico!" She exclaimed, getting up and rushing over to a short Italian boy.

"He's asking for them. He's not dying, but-" Edd had jumped up.

"Is he okay?" He asked frantically. Nico nodded.

"He will be."

Edd sighed in relief, slumping back into his seat. "Can we see him?" Tom asked. Nico nodded again.

"Yeah, he's been asking for you guys."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Infirmary=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Matt!" Edd gasped, dashing over to Matt's side. "Oh god Matt, I though you would- I didn't think-" Matt cut him off by laughing.

"I'm okay, really." He smiled, then winced as his arm shifted.

Edd nodded, but he was crying again. "I'm so sorry, Matt, I should have been there."

"Different classes, Edd, different classes. Now, Tord on the other hand," he looked at Tord, who figited.

"I was bowling." The Norski mumbled, making Tom snicker.

"Its okay, Tord." Matt smiled, the turned back to Edd.

"Pretty boy not so pretty anymore." Edd joked feebly, making Matt laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to admiring me in no time." Matt grinned, making everyone laugh.

Edd smiled and yawned, resting his head on his hand sleepily.

"Will, do we have any spare beds in here so we can keep watch on them until tomorrow?" Nico asked the blonde, who nodded.

"Yeah, can you set up these?" Will pointed to the three beds next to Matt's.

Tom wrapped an arm around Tord, who turned the red of his hoodie, protectively.

Will saw and glanced at Nico, who both grinned.

Nico set of the beds with plenty of blankets and pillows. Edd jumped into the one next to Matt, leaving Tom and Tord to the other beds. Will quickly checked everyone over before yawning and leaning on Nico's shoulder. Nico nodded to Percy and shadow travelled away, leaving Edd staring at the spot where they had just been

"Hades kids can do that." Percy explained. "Sleep well you guys, well go over orientation in the morning."

He walked out of the infirmary, turning out the lights. Tord, who had crawled into Tom's bed because he was scared of the dark, was already asleep and Tom not far after. Edd waited for Matt to fall asleep as well before drifting off himself.

 _AN: Oh geez, were my friends right when they told me not to write this? I think it's okay. . . but whatever. I soooo enjoyed writing this._


	2. Dreams of the Next Day

_Warnings are the same as the previous chapter_

 **Edd's POV:**

Demigod dreams are the worst. Even after a great day or event.

Edd stood in a clearing, surrounded by mist. He looked around and froze when his gaze landed on an unfamiliar figure.

A woman with wavy brown hair, dressed in a simple green dress shimmering with gold leaves. She wore a crown of wheat fronds which accentuated her constantly shifting green and brown eyes. She smiled at Edd. "Welcome, Edd." She spoke.

Edd was confused. "Um, how-how do you know my name?" He asked.

The woman sighed. "I am Demeter, goddess of the harvest, and your mother."

Edd blinked in disbelief. "My mom. A goddess. Demeter is my mother." He hit his head with the heel of his hand several times. "This is-"

"Are you denying it?" asked the goddess, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not," replied the demigod, "Just kinda confused."

Demeter managed a small smile. "Don't worry, boy, your friends are getting the same talk."

 **Matt's POV:**

Demeter was correct.

Matt was in his second most favorite place, the mall. Strangely enough though, it was empty. 'Huh. This is. . . weird.' thought Matt when he realized it was Saturday.

He strolled around for a bit until he found himself in a clothing store. He wandered around, looking at the different items they had for sale until he came across a dressing room. A pretty young woman, no more than 25, was there in a form fitting green shirt, purple pants that flared out at the bottom and light blue heels. Her blonde- no, brown- no, ginger- whatever, hair flowed down her shoulders in a classic French braid. She looked up and smiled at Matt.

Matt, despite having feelings for someone else, was immediately captivated by her smile, so blinding and perfect.

"What do you think looks best?" asked Aphrodite, holding up a green coat over a purple hoodie and a purple overcoat atop a green hoodie.

Matt thought. "They're both very stunning, the colors are a perfect match. I'm afraid I can't decide." He replied with a shrug.

Aphrodite beamed. "You have the making of a true demigod, Matt."

Matt was taken back. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

Aphrodite chuckled. "Do you not recognize your own mother?" She asked.

"My, my mom's at home," Matt was thoroughly confused.

"Your adoptive mother," the love goddess corrected.

"This is weird. Is Edd a demigod too? What about Tom and Tord?" He asked.

Aphrodite laughed. "Yes child, they're all also demigods. And Edd is not my son, I'd hate for you to be crushing on your half brother."

Matt stammered out, "Wh- I'm not- I don't-"

 **Tom's POV:**

Tom opened his blank eyes to find that he was in a field of yellow flowers. He scowled until he saw Susan next to him. He quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled the guitar into his lap.

"That's a great guitar you have." A man with bronze skin, blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes sat next to Tom. Tom jumped and glared at the person, shielding his guitar.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered.

"Awh, don't be such a downer, I really do like it!"

"Um, who are you?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't recognize your own father?"

Tom tried to hold back his laughter, but failed. "Seriously? You're my dad?"

"What?! The great Apollo isn't good enough for you?"

"No no," Tom waved him off. "Just amused at you. I mean, you're so bright and sunny and I'm just here like 'I'm friends with a Cola addict, a narcissistic weirdo and a hentai addict.' That's just. . . not Apollo-like."

"Hey, you got my talent for music and my dashing good looks. And my affection for both genders." The god playfully nudged Tom, who turned bright red and turned away.

"Shut up."

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Apollo put a hand on his chest like he was offended.

"For me? Yeah."

 **Tord's POV:**

Tord bolted up from his bed. He was still in the infirmary, but someone else was there too. A woman with black hair was sitting on the end of his bed, tossing what looked like a ball of purple magic from hand to hand. She grinned at Tord, an evil smile. "You're up."

"I- Who- What's happening?" Tord asked, freaked out.

The woman laughed. "You're meeting your mother, finally."

"You're my-" Tord jumped out of him bed. Or at least tried to. He was glued to the cot by something, most likely magic. "Let me go!"

"So you can escape me? I don't think so, little hero." The woman grinned. "I am Hecate, and my queen, Hera, has a message for you."

Another woman appeared in the room, this one taller and with longer black hair. Her face had what seemed to be a permanent scowl on it and she eyes Tord with an evil gaze. "So the young hero awakes." She addressed Hecate.

"Am I needed?"

"Yes, keep him in place so he doesn't escape my words. Now, little hero, I have a prophecy for you." She smiled and spoke, her voice turning harsh yet soft.

" _Light, beauty, magic, and growth. These four things shall decide whats brought forth. East to West, things that shine, you shall lose something that is rightly thine. But beware, 4 weeks will pass, and you all shall breathe your last."_

And with the words, the two goddesses burst into smoke as Tord faded back into consciousness.


End file.
